


Cena di Natale con sorpresa

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: A very Merry Mix-Up [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, F/M, Introspettivo, Love Story, Sentimentale, cena, kiss, natale, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: E quale miglior momento del Natale – dove si è tutti più buoni- di svelare i propri segreti?Kurt e Jane quell’anno, per il loro primo Natale insieme da marito e moglie, avevano invitato amici e familiari a casa loro, ma nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che avrebbero partecipato a qualcosa di più del classico cenone.Era un piano ben studiato e, nessuno meglio di Roman sapeva come rovinare l’atmosfera natalizia.





	Cena di Natale con sorpresa

 

 

  
  
  
 

“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”  
Prompt: **6 dicembre:** \- Obbligo: scrivi una storia ambientata durante il cenone di Natale. Omicidio a tavola.  
   
 

   
  
  
   
   
   
   
_Un mese prima_  
   
L’atmosfera che si respirava sapeva di amore e dolcezza, due delle cose che sembrava strano affiancare a due agenti dell’FBI, eppure era così.  
«Lo so che con tutto quello che sta succedendo forse non è la cosa migliore, ma…  che ne pensi di festeggiare il Natale tutti insieme?» domandò Kurt, mentre passava il braccio intorno la vita di Jane e la attirava a sé.  
«Ora ti sembrerà ancora più strano. Io avevo pensato la stessa cosa» rispose ridendo, girandosi per incontrare gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo che amava e che aveva cambiato tutto il suo mondo.  
C’erano fin troppi problemi intorno a loro, ma avevano deciso di vivere la vita, di non lasciarsi intimidire dal doppiogioco di Roman e di amarsi in ogni minuto, soprattutto perché sapevano quanto la vita potesse essere breve.  
Il bacio arrivò dolcemente, le lingue si perdevano per poi ritrovarsi come avevano sempre fatto e le mani si stringevano per suggellare ancora quel “si lo voglio”.  
Dovettero riprendersi in fretta perché iniziò a suonare il telefono, forse era un altro caso, ma invece constatarono che era solo il campanello con il fattorino che teneva in mano le loro pizze.  
Chiusero la porta e si misero a ridere, ma quando si ritrovarono di nuovo vicini l’uno all’altro fu inevitabile, finirono per fare l’amore sul divano rimandando a dopo la cena.  
«Sarà meglio avvisare tutti prima del tempo» affermò Kurt, ma venne interrotto dalla moglie e dai suoi innumerevoli baci.  
«Finiremo per saltare anche la colazione» ammise, ma era un’idea che non lo sfiorava minimamente.  
«Kurt, perché non invitiamo anche tua sorella e…  Allison?» chiese d’un tratto ritornando seria, mentre gli occhi dell’uomo si illuminavano.  
«Siete tutti invitati a casa Weller per il tradizionale cenone di Natale,  inoltre vi preghiamo di confermare se vi fosse l’aggiunta di un ospite, i neo sposi vi vorrebbero tutti qui numerosi. Troppo sdolcinato?» chiese lui.  
«Inoltra a tutti Kurt» lo invogliò la moglie, poco prima di buttarsi su di lui e baciarlo con maggiori intraprendenza della sera prima.  
Avevano poco tempo, dovevano essere a lavoro già da almeno mezz’ora, ma nessuno li avrebbe rimproverati, erano una giovane coppia sposata.  
   
Nel mentre quei due continuavano a dimostrarsi quanto si amavano c’erano altri “problemi” che riguardavano il team, causato proprio da quel messaggio.  
«L’hai ricevuto anche tu?» chiese  Reade affacciandosi negli spogliatoi a Tasha, cosa che la mandò in bestia.  
«Potevi anche bussare» replicò con irruenza lei, coprendosi il corpo con la maglia che stava per indossare.  
«Oh… scusa» affermò, distogliendo subito gli occhi.  
Lei si rivestì in fretta, ma se quello scontro da un lato le dette fastidio dall’altro le fece provare emozioni nuove.  
«Puoi girarti» e, stavolta Reade lo fece lentamente, ma prima di guardarla sorrise.  
Non era niente male pensò, ma nel momento stesso in cui lo fece se ne pentì.  
«Tu ci vai?» domandò lui, ma la risposta era chiara perché lei aveva alzato il sopracciglio e aveva quell’espressione che Reade detestava.  
«Tu non verrai con Megan, tanto?» domandò, ma era più un’affermazione e, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, entrambi ebbero la consapevolezza che tra di loro non c’era niente di risolto, anzi sembrava peggiorare sempre di più.  
Nessuno parlò e il silenzio sembrò fare da guida fin quando lei prese la sua roba e uscì, lasciando da solo.  
   
Non era l’unica coppia ad avere battibecchi perché in un'altra luogo altre due persone stavano avendo la stessa discussione.  
«Non puoi essere seria» ridendo affermò, ma Rich sapeva che lei lo era sempre.  
«Tu non puoi venire» ribatté decisa, lasciando che le sue mani si allontanassero dal corpo di lui.  
«Beh, sei mesi fa non era quello che avresti detto» replicò l’uomo, attirandola verso di sé.  
La donna sembrò resistergli, ma nel momento in cui le mani di lui sfiorarono il corpo di lei cedette.  
Lui mandava in colto circuito il suo cervello e lo sapeva.  
Era sbagliato sotto milioni punti di vista, ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui.  
«E’ diverso» affermò tra un bacio e un altro Rich.  
Patterson corrugò le sopracciglia, ma guardando in fondo ai suoi occhi capì. Era per questo che non voleva stargli lontano. Lui… lui era in grado di leggergli l’anima.  
«Tu vuoi che venga  alla festa, ma solo non come tuo accompagnatore».  
Lei tirò indietro i capelli e iniziò a baciarlo, lo faceva sempre quando voleva distrarlo, ma stavolta non funzionò.  
«Non la farai franca mia cara. Io ci verrò» disse con tono di voce duro che non ammetteva repliche.  
   
   
  
  
_25 dicembre - il giorno di Natale_  
  
  
   
I due neo sposi avevano addobbato tutto a tema e, ora la casa sapeva di vissuto.  
Kurt aveva indossato di fretta la camicia grigia e il pantalone nero, che le aveva regalato Jane per il primo Natale e si era messo subito davanti i fornelli. La donna si era occupata di apparecchiare la tavola, allestire il tavolo per un piccolo aperitivo e sistemare i regali sotto l’albero.  
Era tutto perfetto, così quando osservò la sua immagine davanti lo specchio non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
Proprio lei che odiava le festività adesso, non riusciva a non sentirsi felice.  
Quella sera indossò il suo vestito pantalone nero con i richiami in bianco che accentuavano il suo collo grazie anche ai capelli corti e, i fianchi che venivano fasciati arricchendo ancora di più la sua figura.  
Si guardò ancora una volta, passò la mano intorno al dito con la fede e con la luce di felicità negli occhi raggiunse Kurt in cucina.  
Era così concentrato che non la sentì nemmeno entrare, ma quando le sue braccia gli cinsero la vita le sue labbra si strinsero in un sorriso e quelle di lei sfiorarono il suo collo.  
«Non possiamo» la ammonì lui dolcemente, ma Jane aveva già infilato le mani sotto la camicia.  
«Finirà proprio come l’ultima volta».  
 Kurt bloccò le sue mani, la fece girare e iniziò a baciarle il collo, mentre le sue mani scendevano sui fianchi per poi ritornare sul suo seno.  
I loro volti si colorarono di un rosso accesso, stavano davvero per continuare altrove se… se non fosse stato per il campanello.  
Si ricomposero in fretta e andarono ad aprire, consapevoli che quel desiderio era stato smorzato troppo presto, ma era una conversazione che avrebbero finito più tardi.  
Adesso non rimaneva che concentrarsi sulla cena e sugli ospiti.  
   
La serata era appena iniziata, c’erano quasi tutti e dopo qualche bicchiere iniziarono ad accomodarsi a tavola, mentre Kurt e Jane prendevano gli antipasti.  
C’era un menù con i fiocchi, nessuno avrebbe mai dimenticato quel Natale.  
«Come vi siete conosciuti tu e Megan?» domandò curiosa Allison a Reade e, prima di rispondere lui guardò la sua compagna e gli sorrise.  
«E’ buffo, ehm… Lei mi versò addosso il caffè, ma la cosa ad avermi fatto infuriare fu che non mi chiese scusa e non mi offrì nemmeno il caffè per riparare al danno. Disse solo che aveva fretta e scappò via» raccontò lui, ridendo ancora a quel ricordo che sembrava così lontano.  
«Scusa, ma stavo per perdere il lavoro di una vita» affermò di rimando, passando una mano sulla sua guancia arrossendo appena.  
Reade si avvicinò, le sussurrò qualcosa, sorrisero e poi la baciò teneramente sulle labbra.  
Non avevano nemmeno finito che, già qualcun altro era partito all’attacco e, nemmeno i padroni di casa potevano salvarla, dato che si trovavano in cucina per preparare i primi.  
«E voi due? Vi frequentate da molto?» chiese Sarah, la sorella di Kurt a Tasha e, all’uomo che tutti continuavano a chiamare Sammy, anche se il suo vero nome era Peter .  
«Veramente…» iniziò lei titubante, interrotta subito dal compagno.  
«Sì, da qualche mese e solo che… Tash è timida e, si vergogna a dirlo» concluse lui, andando a incrociare gli occhi di lei.  
«Tasha!» la richiamò Patterson, consapevole che l’indomani  avrebbero fatto i conti per non essere stata sincera con l’amica.  
Ma quello che la ferì e allo stesso tempo la mandò in confusione fu l’occhiata lanciatale dal suo migliore amico. Non riusciva a capirlo.  
«E come vi siete conosciuti?» indagò ancora Sarah, senza dimenticare che la risposta non aveva soddisfatto la sua curiosità.  
«Beh, era lo Stronzo che mi aveva fregato il taxi lasciandomi sotto la pioggia» ammise facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere per il suo temperamento.  
«A mia discolpa devo dire che non l’avevo vista, ma è vero anche che sono tornato indietro, ti ho offerto la corsa, ti ho portato a casa e ho retto l’ombrello perché tu non ti bagnassi mentre aprivi la porta» e, così la donna sentì di iniziare a provare qualcosa per quell’uomo che stava cercando di fare breccia nel suo cuore.  
Nel mentre gli ospiti si passavano di mano in mano i piatti con il primo, tutti erano seduti e con i bocconi pieni, ma attorno a loro arieggiava una vena di curiosità ad alto livello.  
«Allison… Sarah… Volete sapere tutto di noi, ma non dite niente di voi» ribattè Patterson fiancheggiata da Tasha che li stava indicando.  
«Io ho già mio figlio a cui pensare e…»  
«Io… sono di nuovo single e condivido il suo pensiero. Ho la piccola e il lavoro che mi consumano tutte le energie» e, nel farlo guardò l’ex fidanzato e sorrise.  
«Non credo di essere l’unica, vero?»  affermò la donna alludendo proprio alla bionda.  
«La mia vita è il mio lavoro» confessò con orgoglio, confermando ciò che era stato sottointeso.  
Le donne quella sera sembravano aver mangiato pane e curiosità perché poco dopo tutti gli occhi furono puntati su Jane e Kurt, ma lui si defilò lentamente per andare ad aprire la porta di casa.  
«Ragazzi!» esclamò divertita lei, ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe spuntata facilmente, così diede loro la risposta che non si sarebbero mai aspettati.  
«Ci siamo sposati, persi e ritrovati nell’arco di nemmeno un anno. Direi che per adesso abbiamo fatto abbastanza»  
Calò il silenzio in modo quasi inquietante se non fosse stato per l’arrivo di un ex pirata del web, ora consulente dell’FBI che senza dubbio avrebbe vinto un premio per l’entrata più  trionfale dell’anno .  
«Beh, per non parlare del gemello cattivo che cerca di ucciderti» affermò , andandosi a sedere nell’unico posto libero, vicino a Patterson.  
«Rich!» esclamarono tutti in sincronia partendo a raffica uno scappellotto a persona.  
«Normale amministrazione» concordò Allison per alleggerire la situazione che, all’improvviso era diventata tesa.  
   
   
Erano tutti concentrati a fare qualcosa, ma nessuno si accorse che l’atmosfera era cambiata.  
Dopotutto quel Natale non aveva ancora lasciato il suo segno.  
La stanza si riempì di un forte e allo stesso tempo delicato pianto, la piccola Bethany si era svegliata affamata , reclamando la sua mamma che si affrettò a prendere il biberon e andare da lei.  
Reade e Tasha si misero a parlottare tra di loro, con lo sguardo di sfida che si lanciavano costantemente.  
«Potevi anche non venire, tanto siamo già tutti a tavola» sussurrò la scienziata, ma lui gli rispose con un ghigno divertito, facendola arrabbiare.  
Un sentimento che cambiò ancor prima che lei potesse rifletterci, perché quando la mano di Rich si posò sulla coscia di Patterson le sue guance si colorarono.  
«E poi come avrei fatto a torturarti?» domandò, lasciando a lei il tempo di riordinare le idee e riprendere il controllo del suo corpo.  
Iniziarono a parlare mentre la cena pian piano si consumava, Rich la ignorò volutamente ed era quello che voleva, eppure in fondo al cuore sentì quel vuoto persistere e riempirsi ad una sola sua occhiata.  
Era cambiato tutto, lo sapeva pur se detestava ammetterlo. Patterson si era innamorata e questo le faceva terribilmente paura.  
   
«E’ ora dei regali» esordì Jane felice, ma prima di iniziare a smistarli fu preceduta.  
«Scusate se prendo la parola, ma volevo fare un ringraziamento a Kurt e Jane per avermi invitato e…» affermò Peter cogliendo tutti gli sorpresa.  
«E mi affianco anch’io ringraziando anche il mio accompagnatore» continuò Megan guardando Reade.  
I due padroni di casa si guardarono sorpresi, nessuno parve accorgersene, ma si stavano facendo la stessa domanda e, quando giunsero alla stessa conclusione fecero in modo di mandare Allison e Sarah in camera dai rispettivi figli.  
 «In questo giorno non c’è niente più importante della famiglia ed è con essa che si deve condividere ogni cosa, anche se a volte fa paura» ammise l’uomo e, quando Tasha gli tirò la manica ricevette uno scossone che la sconvolse.  
«Non è una festa se non c’è qualche dramma, no?» ammiccò Megan, facendo sbiancare Reade.  
E, così Jane e Kurt ebbero la conferma di ciò che sospettavano.  
Intorno a loro calò il silenzio, la stanza dapprima piena di sorrisi, chiacchiere in quel momento sembrò scossa dal gelo di Gennaio.  
«E ora di scartare i vostri regali» affermò gioioso Peter, andando a prendere la busta che lui e Megan avevano messo sotto l’albero.  
Passò i pacchetti ai suoi destinatari, mentre i loro volti erano inespressivi, gli occhi parlavano più di quanto non facessero le parole.  
«Iniziamo da… » farfugliò spostando il dito da uno all’altro, mentre la ragazza esultava per la parte che sarebbe toccata a lei.  
 «Peter facciamo così… Dato che certi regali sono peggio delle bombe atomiche, diamo prima il dolce e poi l’amaro» convenne e, passò all’amico il primo pacco.  
Il destinatario fu Reade, non c’erano bisogno di tante parole dato che sgranò gli occhi una volta aperto.  
«Vi chiederete cosa ha scoperto…. Beh, diciamo che la fiducia è un argomento troppo delicato per lui. E, posso affermare anche che i rapporti freddi che ha con Tasha non riguarda solo il fatto che i due provano qualcosa per l’altro, ma perché lei non ha fiducia in lui, tanto che con l’amica nerd ci stavano investigando su» e, a quelle parole si girarono verso i diretti interessati.  
Tasha non ricevette nulla perché era compreso con quello del collega, la prossima fu proprio la bionda, che toccò appena il pacchetto, ma ebbe la sensazione di sapere cosa c’era dentro.  
«Scherziamo? Un pacco di preservativi!» esclamò divertito Rich, ma bastò un’occhiata di lei che si ammutolì e spostò lo sguardo verso quei due impostori.  
Peter stava per parlare, ma fu preceduto dalla ragazza.  
«Beh, dovete sapere che… E’ una storia buffa. Patterson non ha solo creato, inventato ed ideato un’app, fa parte anche di quel club di nerd informatici, ma sono cose che sapete, no?» domandò con ovvietà, mentre scrutava i visi dei presenti.  
Le loro espressioni erano sbigottite.  
«Ciò che non sapete e che… in quell’anno che il team si era sciolto lei ha trovato un modo per riprendersi in mano la sua vita e godersi ogni attimo. No, non mi sono ancora spiegata» disse, facendo finta di parlare tra sé, mentre l’atmosfera si caricava sempre di più nervosismo.  
«Rich e Patterson…  Hanno scopato alla grande, ma il problema è in lei, non in lui. Il poveretto è solo una vittima, lei invece ha paura di innamorarsi perché finirebbe con lui stecchito morto e lei a rimettere insieme di nuovo i cocci della sua vita. Direi che non è una bella prospettiva per il futuro» si affrettò ad ammettere, ma se sperava che questo l’avrebbe fermata non conosceva con chi aveva a che fare.  
La scienziata incurvò le spalle, ma quelle parole erano vere così alzò la testa e la sfidò, ma non era da sola perché una mano si era appoggiata a quella di lei e gliela strinse. In quel momento capì che era pronta ad affrontare ogni cosa, non era più sola o, forse non lo era mai stata.  
Nessuno osò interromperli, ma era troppo anche per loro, la pazienza aveva abbandonato il corpo di Jane perché fece cadere indietro la sedia e la raggiunse con due falcate.  
«Il punto di tutto questo qual è?» inveì contro di lei, prendendo i lembi della giacca e sbattendola a muro con forza.  
«Pensi che questi quattro segretucci possano metterci l’uno contro l’altro? O che finiremmo per sciogliere la squadra? Roman non l’avrà vinta tanto facilmente» affermò dura, mentre quelle parole uscivano come veleno.  
E’ vero, potevano esserci dei problemi, la fiducia sarebbe dovuta essere riguadagnata, ma loro c’è l’avrebbero fatta.  
In quel momento ciò che premeva Jane era la verità.  
L’avrebbe avuta, in un modo o nell’altro, tuttavia quando lo sguardo di Peter incrociò quello di Kurt seppe che quel momento avrebbe portato ad una sola conclusione.  
Si stava agitando, era impercettibile ma loro lo sapevano così allungò una mano sotto il tavolo e cercò a tastoni la pistola che non trovò.  
Un attimo dopo si ricordò che dato ci sarebbe stato il nipote aveva tolto ogni cosa riconducibile al suo lavoro e… tutte le armi erano chiuse in cassaforte. Weller si maledì per non aver previsto situazioni d’emergenza come quella, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rivangare.  
«La parte più bella deve ancora venire» sussurrò Megan all’orecchio di Jane, lasciando a Peter il timone.  
Tutti si guardavano intorno, cercavano anche il più piccolo indizio, ma nessuno si sarebbe aspettato ciò che i due impostori avrebbero svelato.  
Jane con mani tremanti andò ad aprire il pacco, nel momento in cui capì i suoi occhi di riempirono di lacrime e, quando alzò lo sguardo verso il marito vide la sua espressione cambiare e tramutarsi in terrore.  
«Kurt!» ansimò la donna, ma dalla bocca non uscì alcun suono e, ancor prima che lui potesse correre da lei le gambe le cedettero e cadde a terra.  
«Fatemi spiegare. L’ultimo vostro caso riguardava…. Ah sì,  ma non è importante. Avete analizzato il certificato di nascita, provato a trovare una falla da qualcosa di reale, avete smesso di cercare nel momento in cui è stata confermata la notizia eppure… continuate a non credere a Roman» convenne l’uomo, aspettando qualsiasi dibattito che non avvenne.  
«Potrà essersi macchiato di crimini incancellabili, ma è sempre stato sincero con ognuno di voi, specialmente con te, Jane» disse indicandola, mentre i suoi occhi arrossati si erano chiusi a due fessure.  
Megan aveva messo nei calici lo spumante che Sarah aveva portato come ospite, ma nessuno toccò i propri bicchieri.  
«Brindiamo all’uomo, al marito, al collega e all’amico dell’anno: Kurt Weller» affermò alzando il suo calice, ma venne interrotto.  
«Peter, ma non hai detto la cosa più importante» ammiccò Megan sorridente, mentre i suoi occhi osservavano il volto di Jane.  
«Ah giusto!» esclamò facendo finta di averlo dimenticato, ma era tutta scena.  
Tutti si raccolsero intorno al tavolo, consapevoli che quel Natale non l’avrebbero mai dimenticato.  
«Nei sei mesi spesi a cercare la moglie Kurt si è sempre comportato bene, non è mai andato a letto con nessuna, non ha ucciso, eppure quando ha incontrato una giovane donna che conosceva gli alias di Jane e affermava di essere Avery, la figlia dimenticata di Jane lui non ha fatto altro che mentire» disse a gran voce, mentre i suoi colleghi puntavano gli occhi su quest’ultimo.  
«Lui ha nascosto la verità a tutti perchè sapeva che non l’avrebbe passata liscia invece, Roman paga tutti i suoi debiti. Dovevate solo essere sinceri, sono queste le cose che distruggono una famiglia», ma ebbe appena il tempo di finire che fu colpito da un pugno che gli lasciò il segno.  
«No, non è un segreto a farlo, ma persone come mio fratello» affermò Jane, mentre andò a sedersi nuovamente sentendo ogni parte del suo corpo bruciare di vendetta.  
«Voglio essere dalla sua parte e…» provò Megan, ma non finì la frase perché un proiettile centrò il suo cuore accasciandosi sul tavolo, mentre tutti gli altri si mettevano a riparo.  
«Prima di andarmene, perché so che succederà voglio dirti Jane che…» ma non fece in tempo, il secondo proiettile centro lui facendolo cadere sul tavolo.  
Erano tutti troppo scossi per fare domande o guardarsi. Dopo aver constatato di essere al sicuro, si alzarono e presero a fare il loro lavoro; cercare indizi e venirne a capo.  
Sapevano bene che non centrava con nessun tatuaggio, eppure speravano che fosse così, almeno li avesse distolti da quel chiodo fisso.  
   
Ognuno di loro ci provò, a ignorare la cosa, ma era difficile.  
Allison e Sarah dopo qualche minuto andarono via lasciando a loro il tempo di elaborare la situazione e di chiarire ciò che era venuto fuori.  
«Ho trovato qualcosa» gridò Patterson, raggiunta da tutti gli altri.  
Aprì il biglietto e ne trovò solo un pezzo rimanendo delusa.  
La stessa cosa avvenne con Tasha e Reade , anche unendoli non aveva senso.  
«Continua a correre, ma impara bene a fermarti se nel percorso qualche fiore puoi ancora cogliere» e, più lo leggeva più perdeva il suo significato. In qualche modo quella frase le provocò un flashback e quelle parole le risuonavano nella mente.  
« Continua a correre, ma impara bene a fermarti se nel percorso qualche fiore puoi ancora cogliere. Mi fai saltare nel vuoto finora, ma cerchi risposte da me il dubbio in persona» (cit. tumblr)  
E tutti gli occhi si voltarono su Jane che, spiegò brevemente ciò che ricordava, anche se non ne capiva il senso.  
«Jane è rivolta a te» disse Patterson, ma poi guardò il collega e lo spinse a parlare.  
«No, è rivolta a noi» replicò Kurt, prendendo la parola per la prima volta dopo quella confessione.  
La moglie si voltò verso di lui e, i suoi occhi scrutavano quelli di lei, cercando una conferma che non arrivò.  
Tasha interruppe quel silenzio tombale con il video che si aprì una volta schiacciato lo sblocco del cellulare di Peter.  
«Buon Natale sorellina» sghignazzando affermò Roman, per poi tornare serio e fare il suo grande discorso.  
«Quella frase dovrebbe spiegarti tutto, ma credo che in questo momento hai la mente annebbiata e, dato che siamo a Natale e si è più buoni sarò io a svelarti il suo significato. Sei stata messa alla prova, l’ho già fatto una volta, lo sto facendo e continuerò a farlo. Te l’ho detto … questo mi servirà per distruggerti, ma come recita quella frase sta a te decidere se cedere alla vendetta o unirti al tuo team è sconfiggermi. In quanto agli altri, il gioco è appena iniziato, questa battaglia è per mia sorella, ma non me ne farò una colpa se ci dovesse essere qualche danno collaterale. Loro sono la tua famiglia, ma voglio vedere fin dove ti spingerai. Tu non sei fatta per loro e, nemmeno loro per te. Appartieni a me e a ciò che mamma aveva visto per noi. Prima lo capirai e prima tutto questo finirà».  
Ma quelle parole riempivano una stanza fin troppo silenziosa.  
No, non era un attacco verso Jane, il suo matrimonio, la sua vita… Roman voleva distruggere ogni cosa, ogni legame, amicizia, amore che lei aveva costruito.  
Ognuno di loro guardò l’altro e poterono affermare che nessuna minaccia li avrebbe mai allontanati, c’erano delle questioni da risolvere, ma niente sarebbe stato impossibile.  
La vera domanda è… Jane e Kurt c’è l’avrebbero fatta?  
Tutti continuavano a fissarli, volevano chiedere come procedere, ma si trovavano già sul filo del rasoio e, non volevano far scoppiare la bomba, non in loro presenza.  
«Oh mio Dio!» affermò di colpo Kurt, arrivando a capire l’attacco di Roman.  
«Che c’è?» sussultarono tutti, guardando la sua espressione che rideva con soddisfazione.  
Gli altri lo guardavano sconvolti.  
«Ho capito perché Roman ci ha manipolati, ha fatto in modo che… Peter e Megan si trovassero qui, a Natale con noi. Lui avrà anche voluto distruggere Jane, ma non sa come farlo» asserì e, fu proprio quest’ultima che alzò lo sguardo verso il marito e vi trovò uno strano scintillio che fece breccia nel suo cuore ferito. Kurt in quel momento spiegò che l'unica cosa in suo potere era i tatuaggi, ma finiva lì, ma aggiunse anche dell'altro.  
«Hanno svelato i nostri segreti, è vero, ma non vi siete resi conto che quello che riguarda me e Jane è incompleto?» continuò, cercando di farsi seguire.  
«Sì, perché Roman non sa dove si trova Avery e…»  
«Svelando tutto il marcio che ci circondava sperava di farci allontanare abbastanza da dargli il tempo di…»  
«trovarla e, usarla contro Jane e Kurt» concluse infine Reade.  
Tutti iniziarono a ridere, forse per la paura di ciò che era stato rivelato o per il sollievo che non tutto era andato perso.  
«Sentite…. Dobbiamo dargli la caccia ora che è più debole» affermò Patterson, ma venne interrotta da Jane.  
«Scherzi? Come potremmo fare se non ci fidiamo l’uno dell’altro?»  
«Concordo, ma alla fine ha detto solo la verità. Voglio dire…» iniziò Tasha, cercando di farsi forza e chiarire ciò che la sua mente aveva pensato.  
«Non era un segreto che io e Reade… sentivamo qualcosa e, in quanto a Rich e Patterson… la vita è una sola e va goduta» ammise, lasciando tutti senza parole.  
E così si ritrovarono punto e accapo.  
«Sento che volete chiedere e non lo fate e… vi ringrazio, ma è meglio che mi spieghi. E’ vero ho conosciuto Avery sei mesi fa a Berlino, lei sembrava così… Era una piccola Jane in miniatura, sapeva cosa voleva dalla vita, come ottenerlo e come difendersi. L’avevano cresciuta bene, ma come loro anche lei sentiva che quel legame materno non era scomparso e che, forse sua madre era stata costretta a lasciarla andare. Dopo varie ricerca, alcune illegali, era venuta a conoscenza della tua storia, non tutta perchè i buchi vuoti li ho coperti io, dandole l'opportunità di conoscerti un pò. Avery non aveva mai smesso di credere che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Siamo stati in giro per mesi a cercarti, ma era sempre più pericoloso e alla fine abbiamo deciso che c’era un solo modo per tenere lei al sicuro e io continuare a cercare te» confessò Kurt, mentre gli occhi attenti della moglie osservavano ogni particolare, il tono di voce, i gesti, la postazione, tutto.  
Stava per dire altro, ma Jane appoggiò la mano sulla sua e disse di no.  
Non aveva bisogno di sapere altro, o meglio lo desiderava, ma al momento nulla era più importante che distruggere suo fratello e riprendersi sua figlia.  
Ovviamente non era finito lì, c’era ancora molto di cui ognuno di loro doveva parlare, ma in quell’istante capirono che la loro missione era appena iniziata e che, segreti o no, l’avrebbero fatto insieme.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno =D  
Ritorno a pubblicare su questo fandom e ammetto che scrivere di Jane e Kurt mir ende felice perchè.... Beh, ho l'opportunità di creare scene, dialoghi, momenti che vorrei vedere e che non sempre la serie ci da la possibilità di farlo.  
Questa storia non ha una ben collocazione, ma posso dirvi che si lega agli ultimi episodi della 3 stagione che sono stati mandati in onda in America.  
Il momento che Jane scopre di avere una figlia mi ha sconvolto, così come sapere che Kurt l'ha conosciuta e ha mentito alla moglie, ma passando avanti dovevo metterla nella storia.  
Il prompt poteva essere sviluppato in milioni di modi, ho deciso di farlo concentrare sul cenone di Natale che poi era quello che richiedeva e ho anche inserito, anche se brevemente l'omicidio a tavola.  
Che dire?  
Spero che vi piaccia, io come sempre ci metto il meglio di me.  
Ehm... so che la storia ha un finale semi chiuso, non so se scriverò una continuazione, ma... mai dire mai ;)  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 


End file.
